


Wie das Leben läuft und stolpert

by Vem_chan



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Geheimnisse, Oneshot Sammlung, Tags werden noch bearbeitet, auffliegen?, nichts ernstes, oneshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Eine deutsche Oneshot-oder-vielleicht-doch-eher-Drabble-Sammlung zu meinem lieblings Manga, die eh keiner lesen wird. Der Fokus liegt auf den Charakteren und ihrem Verhalten, da ich sie ziemlich lustig finde.





	1. Übersicht aka Inhaltsverzeichnis

Hallo und Danke für das klicken auf diese Werk.

Erstmal möchte ich hier einen Überblick über alle Oneshots und Drabbles erschaffen.. oder zumindest dafür Platz lassen. Ich weiß nicht wie viele ich, sehr unregelmäßig, schreiben werde, aber ich hab auf jedenfall viele Idee, kann mir aber vorstellen, das sich nicht jeder, der das hier ließt, also niemand xD, für alle interessiert. Also werde ich hier die Oneshots mit den jeweiligen „Hauptakteuren“ auflisten, sodass man bequem gucken kann, was einem interessiert. Genug Gerede, beginnen wir:

1\. Opfer  
Ishikawa Toru, Miyamura Izumi und Hori Kyosuke

2\. Ein Eis im Sommer  
Miyamura Izumi, Ishikawa Toru, Sengoku Kakeru, Iura Shu, Hori Kyoko

3\. „Hallo hier ist Hori“  
Ishikawa Toru, Miyamura Izumi, Hori Kyoko

Ich hoffe ich kann irgendwem mit den folgenden Oneshots und Drabbles eine Freude machen.

Sayonara Vem-chan


	2. Opfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishikawa findet bei einem Treffen auf der Straße heraus, das Kyosuke Horis Vater ist und ist über dessen Verhältnis zu Miyamura verwirrt.

PoV: Toru Ishikawa  
„Opfer“, rief plötzlich ein jüngerer Mann, als ich und Miyamura um die Ecke bogen. Er hatte längere keines Wegs vom Alter gräuliche Haare, die seine Augen verdeckten. Die Hand wie zum Gruß gehoben stand er einige Meter von und entfernt auf dem Bürgersteig. Im Mund hatte er eine Zigarette. Ich hatte das Gefühl ihn schonmal gesehen zu haben, aber ich konnte absolut nicht zuordnen wo und wann. Misstrauisch schaute ich in an. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er uns grade einfach aus heiterem Himmel „Opfer“ genannt hatte, sah er irgendwie ungepflegt und somit etwas gruselig aus. Grade als ich Miyamura sagen wollte, dass wir uns vielleicht besser einen anderen Weg suchen sollten, denn wer wusste, was dieser Mann vorhatte, hoben jener ebenfalls die Hand und rief genauso wie der Mann vorhin „Opfer!“ Geschockt starrte ich meinen Freund an. Es war bestimmt keine gute Idee den Mann zurückzubeleidigen und es war auch gar nicht Miyamuras Art. Kannten sich die beiden vielleicht irgendwo her? Miyamura hatte manche seltsame Bekanntschaften. Ich sag nur Shindo und Tanihara, aber der Mann übertraf die beiden um Längen. Aber war da nicht schonmal jemand in der Art gewesen. Angestrengt dachte ich nach, aber mir wollte nichts genaueres einfallen. Ich wand meinen Blick wieder ihm zu und bemerkte, dass er mittlerweile fast bis zu uns vorgerückt war. Je näher er uns kam, desto mehr bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Unsere Köpfe überragte er eben schon um einiges und aus seiner Mimik, von der man wegen der langen Haare eh nicht viel sehen konnte, wurde man nicht grade schlau. Ich hatte das Gefühl er lächelte leicht, aber es war ein Lächeln, dass mich eher erschaudern als Vertrauen fassen ließ. Vielleicht musste er den Mund aber auch nur so verkneifen, damit die Zigarette nicht rausfiel. Die Situation gefiel mir gar nicht. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt zwar schnurstracks wegrennen, aber das war wohl keine Option, jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich Miyamura nicht alleine zurücklassen wollte. Und wenn er nicht das Weite suchte aber ich, wie unmännlich wäre das denn dann bitte von mir? Dann konnte ich gleich meine gesamte Ehre vergessen. Also entschied ich mich einfach abzuwarten und das ganze zu beobachten. „Du rauchst wieder, Kyousuke?“, stellte Miyamura missbilligend fest. Überrascht schaute ich meinen Freund an. Es passte garnicht zu ihm ein Gespräch so zu beginnen, aber er wirkte nicht als wäre irgendwas anders als sonst. Ob die beiden vertraut waren? „Ich hab nie aufgehört, Miyamura.“, lachte ‚Kyousuke‘, „Die beiden Furien Zuhause dürfen nur nicht davon erfahren, okay?“ Furien? Wer nannte den bitte so seine Lebensgefährtin-nen? Töchter? Oder mit wem der Kerl auch immer zusammen lebte. Miyamura schien jedenfalls zu wissen wer gemeint war, denn er nickte leicht lächelnd: „Sie würden dich zerfleischen. Und mich gleich mit, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich davon weiß.“ Sein Lächeln verzog sich etwas. Die Vorstellung zerfleischt zu werden, war wohl nicht so schön. Und Miyamura so reden zu hören war auch sehr ungewohnt. Immer noch irritiert blickte ich ihn an. „Naja, man sieht sich.“, verabschiedete sich Miyamura unbeholfen, als ihm mein komischer Blick auffiel. Das klang schon mehr nach ihm. „Was du willst schon weiter?“, fragte der Mann scheinbar enttäuscht, „Naja ich muss auch weiter. Ich soll Eier bei der Sale-Aktion kaufen und wenn ich kein mehr kriege wird das wohl kein schöner Abend mehr für mich.“ „Wenn sie dich schon Eierkaufen schicken, müssen sie ja wirklich schwer beschäftigt sein.“, sagte Miyamura amüsiert und machte Anstalten seinen Weg, an Kyousuke vorbei, fortzusetzen. Als wir uns grade einige Meter entfernt hatte und ich schon aufartmen wollte, drehte Miyamura sich nochmal um und rief: „Ach und Kyousuke, pass auf, Ho...Kyo...deine Tochter“, stotterte er ein wenig rum, „hat einen sehr guten Geruchssinn.“ Daraufhin schmunzelte Kyousuke und sagte: „Den hat sie zumindest, wenn es um dich geht.“ Lauthals lachend, als hätte er den Witz des Jahrhunderts gemacht, drehte er uns den Rücken zu und ging. Diesmal guckten wir beide ein bisschen verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Sobald er um die Ecke war, von der wir eben gekommen waren, hatte sich Miyamura allerdings wieder mit einen Kopfschütteln gefasst und schlenderte den Weg weiter als sei nichts passiert. Schnell eilte ich ihm hinterher, auch wenn mein Kopf noch keine Ruhe gegeben hatte. Wer zu Hölle war das gewesen und über wen hatten die beiden da überhaupt geredet? Letzten Endes hatte Miyamura die Person als seine Tochter bezeichnet, aber davor hatte er irgendwas von wegen Ho- und Kyo- gestammelt. So als würde ihm da was rausgerutschen. Plötzlich traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Hori.. Sie hatten von Hori gesprochen! Das hieß, dass war ihr Vater?!? Klar ich hatte Horis Famile noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, aber so ein gruseliger Gammler? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Erschüttert stotterte ich drauf los und hoffte, dass Miyamura mir erklären würde wen anders gemeint zu haben: „Hab ihr grade über Ho..Hori gesprochen?“ Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Miyamuras Blick erst erschrocken zu mir und dann auf den Boden schnellt. Er sagte nichts. Er wiedersprach nicht. Er nickte langsam. Überrumpelt von dem stillen Zugeständnis schenkte ich Miyamura einen geschockten und ungläubigen Blick. Er guckte mich nicht an. Guckte nur auf den Boden. Das war doch nicht sein ernst! Entsetzt brachte ich die nächsten Worte hervor: „So redest du von deiner Freundin?“ Ich konnte es immernoch nicht so recht glauben, denn es passte gar nicht zu ihm, doch nach meinem letzten Satz weiteten sich seine Augen noch ein Stück mehr und er sah noch offensichtlicher weg. „Hör mal Ishikawa, dass ist nicht so wie du denk-„ setzte er an, doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden: „Und mit Furien meintet ihr auch sie und...ihre Mutter?!“ „Ishikawa..“, versuchte er mich zu besänftigen und stammelt noch etwas verzweifelt weiter. Tatsächlich sagte ich dann erstmal nichts mehr. Zwar nicht, weil er mich beruhigt hatte, sondern eher weil ich scheinbar wirklich richtig gelegen hatte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber er stritt es ja nicht ab oder machte sonst irgendwas. Geschockt vermocht ich nicht seinen Blick zu suchen. Er war der letzte von dem ich sowas erwartet hatte. War das der wahre Miyamura? Verstellte er sich in der Schule immer nur und war in echt so, wie er sich eben in der Unterhaltung mit dem Mann gegeben hatte? Nein das konnte nicht sein. So war Miyamura einfach nicht. Wenn man ihn mit Shindo sah, hatte man zwar auch das Gefühl ihn nicht zu kennen, so agressiv wie er plötzlich wurde, aber sein ebiges Verhalten musste definitv an dem Mann gelegen haben. Bestimmt würde er mit ihm Probleme kriegen würde er seine wahre Meinung sagen und sich somit auf die Seite der Frauen schlagen. Obwohl dafür hatte Miyamura eben eigentlich zu gelassen gewirkt. Normalerweise sah man ihm jede kleinste Lüge sofort an. Trotzdem… Es musste an dem Mann liegen.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder zu ihm schweifen. Er schien nicht wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Machte er sich Gedanken über das was ich grade gesagt hatte? Seit ich zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass ich eben wohl mehr oder weniger falsch gelegen hatte oder besser gesagt der echte Miyamura zumindest nicht so dachte, sollte ich ihn wohl auch von dem Gedanken wegholen. Also sprach ich das erste aus das mir einfiel: „Das ist also Horis Vater?“ Okay das war zwar nicht wirklich ein guter Themenwechsel, aber ein Anfang..-und es interessierte mich grade. „Jap“, bestätigte er gedankenverloren. „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl ihn schonmal gesehen zu haben.“, erwiderte ich ehrlich. Er bedachte mich mit einem langen Blick bevor er langsam antwortet: „Hast du ja auch.“ Überrascht blickte ich ihn an, doch auf einmal schien er den Boden wieder unglaublich interessant zu finde . „Hab ich..“, stammelte ich nachdenklich. Also kannte ich ihn doch schon...zumindest vom Sehen. Angestrengt suchte ich in meinen Erinnerung. Wann? „Er sah da etwas… gepflegter aus.“, gab Miyamura ohne mich anzuschauen von sich. Gepflegter.. Vielleicht bei einer Schulveranstaltung? Nein, zu der einzigen Schulveranstaltung zu der die Eltern eingeladen waren, war nur Horis Mutter gekommen. Aber wo sonst. Immerhin wusste Miyamura ja scheinbar ziemlich gut davon. Wahrscheinlich war er dabei gewesen. Aber öfters als in der Schule trafen wir uns eigentlich nicht. Manchmal gingen wir noch gemeinsam in die Stadt oder so, aber das war echt nicht oft der Fall. Denk nach, Toru, denk nach, spornte ich mich selber an. Und da kam auf einmal die Erleuchtung. An dem einen Tag als ein Mann Miyamura am Schultor abgefangen hatte und von ihm verlangt hatte ihn Dad zu nennen, da hatte er den Mann das erste Mal gesehen. „Deshalb also die Sache mit dem Vater.“, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. Miyamura hatte sich an dem Tag strick dagegen gewehrt und ich hatte schon Mitleid mit seinem Vater, der gar nicht seiner war..-sondern der seiner Freundin. Kyousuke hatte an dem Tag auch angedeutet, dass ihre Beziehung kompliziert sei und ich hatte mir ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht, aber die waren wohl komplett unbegründet gewesen. Dafür das der Vater der Freundin einen eigentlich hasste, verstanden sich die beiden erstaunlich gut. „Beneidenswert“, flüsterte ich, woraufhin Miyamura aufschreckte und mich fast schon verstört anguckte. „Was denn?“, fragte ich nicht verstehend warum ich mich jetzt rechtfertigen sollte. „Glaub mir, es ist nicht so beneidenswert“, sagte Miyamura mit finsterem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Hatte ich mich getäuscht und die beiden verstanden sich doch nicht so gut, oder was war da los. So wie Miyamura guckte musste definitv etwas vorgefallen sein. Was war nur die Frage. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn sofort danach gefragt, doch er sah nicht so aus als wollte er darüber reden. Plötzlich guckte er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick war ungewöhnlich stechend. Ich fühlte mich fast schon angefeindet.. von Miyamura. Das letzte mal hatte er mich so angeguckt, als wir uns bei ihm gestritten, um nicht geprügelt zu sagen, hatten. Damals hatte ich wohl ausversehen seine Reizgrenze überschritten, aber wie was war jetzt los? „Du wirst unsere Beziehung nie verstehen, Ishikawa.“, sagte er düster und rannte daraufhin weg. Er sah so aus als wäre er echt am Ende, weshalb ich ihm nur halbherzig hinterherlief und rief: „Warte Miyamura! Was ist mit der Projektarbeit? Du hast noch meine Notizen!“ Doch schneller als ich auch nur ansatzweise die Situation realisiert hatte, war er auch schonweg. Und nun stand ich mutterseelenallein und komplett verwirrt von meinem Freund und dessen seltsamen Beziehung zum Vater seiner Freundin auf der Straße und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht, ob sich jemand anderes noch daran erinnert, aber es wurde mal erwähnt, das Miyamura und Kyosuke sich mit „Opfer“ grüßen (Kapitel 41). Ich fand das ziemlich lustig und noch lustiger Ishikawa dich darüber wundern zu lassen. Es ist witzige eine verwirrte Reaktion zu schreiben und Horimiya hat so einige Sachen, die man aufdecken kann um eine solche herbeizuführen. Und das erste Treffen von Ishikawa und Kyousuke, auf das ich verwiesen habe, war in 66 Kapitel.
> 
> Sayonara Vem-chan


	3. Ein Eis im Sommer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist heißes Sommerwetter und die Jungs, die auf Grund von Nachmittagsunterricht in der Schule bleiben müssen, wollen ein Eis essen. Ishikawa meldet sich ritterlich freiwillig, aus dem Schatten zu treten um die ersehnte Abkühlung zu beschaffen.

PoV: Izumi Miyamura  
Die Sonne knallte und der Sommer war im vollem Gange. Jeder der konnte hüpfte in irgendeinen Pool. Also ich nicht, zu mindest nicht, wenn ich meine Tatoos weiterhin geheim halten wollte und das war defintiv mein Plan. Aber hier in der Schule war eh nichts mit schwimmen gehen. Meine Freund, Iura und der Vorsitzende, schwitzten neben mir. Wir warteten darauf, dass Ishikawa, der ritterlich den Schatten verlassen hatte um Eis für alle zu kaufen, zurück kehrte. Wir mussten unsere Mittagspause in der Schule verbringen, weil wir noch Nachmittagsunterricht hatten und ein Eis war das mindeste zu Abkühlung.

"Leute das Eis ist da" kam es aus Richtung Schultor. Unsere Blicke schnellten erwartungsvoll zu ihm, doch nur Iura-kun lief ihm entgegen, während er "Ich nehm das Mangoeis! Ich nehm das Mangoeis!" rief. Er guckte suchend in die Tüte und erstarrte regelrecht: "Wo ist es?" "Naja es war ausverkauf." antwortete Toru mit entschuldigen Lächel. Eine Sekunde schmollte Iura, dann lächelte er schon wieder "Gut ich nehm das Maracujaeis" und zog eine sehr große plastikverpackung aus der Tüte. Grinsend began er sie zu öffnen. "War ja klar das du das Größte nehmen würdest Shu! Da hast du dein Mangoeis schnell vergessen, ne." murmelte Ishikawa. Ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Iura waren seine Emotionen immer ins Gesicht geschrieben, was auf eine Weise irgendwie auch lustig war.  
Immer noch mit der Verpackung, die scheinbar nicht reißen wollte, kämpfend schlenderten er und Ishikawa langsam zu uns. Toru hielt uns die Tüte, in der noch zwei Eis waren, vor die Nase: "Sucht euch eins aus!" Ich wollte warten bis der Vorsitzende eins gewählt hatte, doch irgendwie sagte auch Sengoku nichts. "Das Eis schmilzt noch bis ihr euch entschieden habt" brummte Ishikawa schließlich. Kurz blickte ich zu dem Vorsitzenden. Er schien sich noch nicht entschieden zu haben, also sagte ich: "Ich nehm Blaubeere." Im selben Moment meldete sich Sengoku zu Wort: "Blaubeere"  
Kurz starrten wir einander an, dann beeilte ich mich zu sagen: "Du kannst es haben Vorsitzender." Der Angesprochene erwiederte: "Nein, nimm du es." "Komm schon Vorsitzender, du musst zu nehmen!" "Du auch", fauchte Sengoku zurück, "Außerdem erfüllt das Vanilleeis doch den selben Zweck." Er schnaubte, schüttel den Kopf und griff scheinbar nebensächlich endlich nach dem Balubeereis. Ich nahm mir das übrige Vanilleeis aus der Tüte und zog an der Verpackung, sie leistete Widerstand. Jetzt wusste ich warum Iura eben solche Probleme damit gehabt hatte. Nach dem ich erneut heftig an dem Plastik gerießen hatte, gab die Verpackung mit einem lautem Ratsch nach. Ich blickte mich kurz um: Shu sah enttäuscht auf sein Eis, welches doch 'nur' normale Größe hatte, herab. Ishikawa war schon fast fertig, da er schon auf dem Weg mit dem Essen begonnen hatte und der Vorsitzende leistet sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit der Verpackung.  
Plötzlich lief etwas kaltes an meiner Hand herab. Mein Eis hatte begonnen zu schmelzen ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Sowas passierte mir aber auch immer. Ich beeilte mich meine Hand abzulecken und anschließend das Eis in den Mund zu stecken. Meine mittlerweile schon wieder schulterlangen Haare glitten nach vorne und klebten sich am Eis fest. Genervt strich ich sie wieder nach hinten, während ich neben mir ein leises lachen vernahm. "Du kannst echt nicht essen oder?", sagte Ishikawa belustigt, "Bind dir deine Haare doch zu Zopf, dann stören sie dich nicht die ganze Zeit." Das war garnicht mal so eine schlechte Idee. Ich fischte eins der Haargummis, die seit ich die Haare geschnitten hatte kaum mehr benutzt wurden, aus der Tasche und band mir einen unordenlichen Zopf. Auf der Stelle fühlte ich mich viel freier, als hätte ich ein Kleidungsstück abgelegt. "Besser?" fragte Toru. "Aber sowas von!" erwiderte ich und wand mich wieder meinem Eis zu, weshalb ich nicht sah wie Toru auf ein Mal die Augenbraun zusammen zog und angestrengt auf meinem Nacken starrte. "Was hast du den da?" fragte er. "Hä? Was meinst du" war meine weniger kluge Erwiderung, bis mir klar wurde was er meine. "Scheiß!" war das einzige was ich rauskrug, ehe ich panisch das Haargummi aus dem Haar zog und fluchtartig auf Abstand ging. Ich hatte den Biss ganz vergessen und selbst, wenn ich daran gedacht hätte, hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass meine Haut sich nach der Zeit wieder regeneriert hätte. Hori musste mich tiefer erwischt haben, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich hoffte Ishikawa würde mir einen Gefallen tun und den Vorfall einfach übergehen, doch stattdessen fragte er: "Das ist von der Eiskönigin oder?" Ich schwieg. Das schien ihm Antwort genug, denn er verdrehte die Augen und tadelte mich: "Miyamura..." Dabei beließ er es zu meinem Glück. Wenigstens hatten die andern nichts mitbekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am Ende beziehe ich mich natürlich auf Kapitel 37.


	4. „Hallo, Hori hier“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishikawa ruft bei den Horis an, Miyamura nimmz ab.

PoV: Ishikawa

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Ich arbeitet an Sachen für die Schule. Ich hätte nichts lieber getan, als eine Pause gemacht, aber unsere Haushälterin hatte ein waches Auge auf mich. Und wie ich als Kind schon oft festgestellt hatte, konnte man ihr nicht entkommen. Der Kuchen, welchen sie mir versprochen hatte sobald ich fertig war, stellte keine besonders große Motivation dar, weil es bei uns wirklich jeden Tag Kuchen gab.  
Erschöpft packte ich die Mathehausaufgaben von heute aus. Sie waren das Letzte, was mich von meiner Freizeit trennte. Was genau zu tun war, hatte ich bereits vergessen, aber, da uns Terajima-sensei in Mathe unterrichtet, würde es bestimmt nicht so viel sein. Wobei die Menge an Hausaufgaben insgesamt meiner Meinung nach schon als zu viel gesehen werden konnte. Suchend durch blätterte ich mein Heft. Dort war schon mal keine Aufgabenstellung oder irgendeine andere Notiz zu finden. Nur ein paar Kritzeleien, die Yoshikawa gemacht hatte, sahen mir vom Rand entgegen. Bevor meine Aufseherin sie sehen konnte, schlug ich das Heft schnell wieder zu. Vielleicht war es ein Arbeitsblatt. Mit dem ersten Blick in den Ordner stellte ich fest, dass ich richtig gelegen hatte. Aber es war kein normales Arbeitsblatt. Es war auf eine Partnerarbeit ausgelegt. Man konnte ab einem gewissen Punkt nur weitermachen, wenn man die Ergebnisse vom Anderen hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie daran in der Schule arbeiten sollen, aber irgendjemand hatte mich abgelenkt, sodass ich nicht mal, sehr zum Missfallen meiner Partnerin Hori, mit meinem Teil fertig geworden war. Wir hatten eine Gruppe bilden müssen, da wir im Alphabet hintereinander kam. Sie hatte ihren Part natürlich bereits abgeschlossen und nur noch auf meine Ergebnisse gewartet. Mit dem zusätzlichen Druck war es mir nicht grade leicht gefallen weiterzurechnen und als klar war, dass wir den Rest wohl als Hausaufgabe machen mussten, hatte ich lieber die Flucht ergriffen anstatt mir noch die Ergebnisse von Hori zu holen. Kopfschüttelnd überflog ich den Aufgabentext und meine bereits gemachten Rechnungen um wieder rein zu finden. Dieses Mädchen konnte echt Angst einflößend sein.

Als ich mich endlich durch seinen Teil der Aufgaben gekämpft hatte, zog ich mit dem einzigen Wunsch endlich fertig zu werden, mein Handy aus der Tasche, was mir einen bösen Blick meiner Aufseherin einbrachte. „Ich muss für diese Aufgabe eine Freundin anrufen.“, erklärte ich ohne große Lust mich jetzt rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du sie nicht einfach ihren Lösungen fragst?“, erwiderte sie keck. Genervt bedeutete ich ihr rüber zu kommen und zeigte ihr die Aufgabe. Nachdem sie endlich akzeptiert hatte, dass ich Hori wirklich anrufen musste, kehrte sie zu ihrer Arbeit zurück.  
Mein Blick glitt wieder auf mein Handy und so groß die Versuchung auch war, etwas anderes zu machen, ignorierte ich sie und suchte stattdessen meine Kontaktliste nach Horis Festnetznummer ab. Auf ihrem Handy konnte man sie derweil nicht erreichen, da es kaputt war. Sie hatte es angeblich fallen lassen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das glauben sollte. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie es über eine Nachricht erbost so zugerichtet hatte oder jemand anderes in ihrem Umfeld ihren Zorn geweckt hatte und das arme Ding der erste werfbare Gegenstand in ihrer Reichweite gewesen war. So viele mögliche Szenarien schnellten durch meine Gedanken, sodass ich das Gefühl hatte, mein Kopf, der sowieso überarbeitet war, rauchte. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass die Festnetznummer eingespeichert war und ich nicht erst die Klassenliste aus einem der zahlreichen Ordner meiner Eltern raussuchen oder sogar nach Hori im Telefonbuch gucken musste. Nein, darauf hatte ich grade definitiv keine Lust.   
Ich klickte auf den grünen Hörer um einen Anruf zu tätigen und wartet ab. Es tutete einmal, zweimal, dann nahm jemand ab. „Hallo, Hori hier“, sagte eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Sprachlos starrte ich auf mein Handy. Ich hatte mich nicht verwählt, aber warum zur Hölle war dann er dran gegangen? Warum meldete sich Miyamura mit Hori? „Hallo?“, kam es erneut aus dem Hörer. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, legte ich einfach auf. Dieser Junge machte mich immer wieder fertig mit seinen absolut nicht nachvollziehbaren Taten. Ab und zu handelte er einfach wie ein komplett anderer Mensch. Warum konnte Miyamura sich nicht einfach, wie jeder andere es getan hätte, mit „bei Hori“, melden? Und warum ging er überhaupt dort ans Telefon. Erschöpfte legte er seinen Kopf neben sein Handy auf die Tischplatte. Was wir mit den beiden? Sieht taten fast so, als wären sie schon verlobt? Er lachte leicht über seinen eigenen blöden Gedanken, natürlich nicht! Miyamuras Beziehung zu den restlichen Horis war zwar mehr als nur fragwürdig, aber so war es dann auch nicht. Er erinnerte sich an den Miyamura-bitte-nenn-mich-Vater-Mann, der sich im sehr späten Nachhinein als Horis Dad entpuppt hatte und wie er eben dieser ihn angeschrien hatte, sie haben schon einen Schwiegersohn, als er einmal die Horis, ebenfalls für eine Partnerarbeit, besuchte. Ja die Horis und ihr Verhalten gegenüber Miyamura waren definitiv schräg, aber um zu verdauen, dass er sich bei ihnen am Telefon als ein Hori meldete, brauchte ich noch eine Weile. Er ging nicht mal bei sich Zuhause ans Telefon.  
„Hast du dich verwählt?“, fragte unsere Haushälterin eine Augenbraue hochziehend. Eigentlich nicht, aber das war wohl die beste Lüge um mein Verhalten zu erklären. Und wenn sie mir so angeboten wurde. „Ähh..ja genau“, log ich also um mir ein peinliches Gespräch zu ersparen. „Dummkopf“ Kurz tat ich so, als würde ich auf meinem Handy irgendwas machen, dann rief ich dieselbe Nummer wieder an. „Hallo hier ist Hori“, meldete sich diesmal zum Glück die echte Hori. „Ähh.. Hallo, könntest du mir deine Ergebnisse von der Partnerarbeit in Mathe sagen? Ich geb dir auch meine durch.“, antwortet ich und schob meine Gedanken kurz bei Seite. Verhalt dich normal! „Ah, dann muss da Ishikawa sein.“, kam es von dem anderen Ende der Leitung, „Irgendwie konnte man deine Nummer nicht sehen und vor knapp einer Minute wurde schon mal angerufen, aber dann einfach ohne was zu sagen aufgelegt.“ „Ist da so?“, fragte ich wohl bewusst, wer der ebige Anrufer war. So wie sie das eben erzählt hatte, könnte man meinen sie wäre vorhin am Telefon gewesen. Jedenfalls war es scheinbar keineswegs ungewöhnlich, dass Miyamura sich bei ihnen meldete. „Ja, wir dachten schon, man spielt uns Telefonstreiche.“, sagte Hori lachend vom anderen Ende der Leitung, „Aber irgendwie komisch oder?“ Eigentlich wollte ich dazu gar nichts sagen, aber jetzt musste ich wohl. „Vielleicht hat sich die Person verwählt?“, wählte ich dieselbe Lüge wie eben und hoffte, dass sie sich nun genauso bewähren würde. „Hmmm, vielleicht“, erwiderte Hori, „Naja ich hole mal schnell Mathe raus. Warte kurz.“  
Der Rest des Gespräches verlief ganz normal… zum Glück. Und am nächsten Tag in der Schule hatte ich meine Mathehausaufgaben und den „Schock“ überwunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit dem OS bin ich nicht wirklich zufrieden.


End file.
